


the (sub) tract ;; a Bucky fic --

by oathofmaestro



Series: Avengers Collection [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light BDSM, Name-Calling, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathofmaestro/pseuds/oathofmaestro
Summary: Incite your lust within...Rejoice, and be fulfilled.-- a piece dedicated to Bucky,all trigger warnings are already tagged.Enjoy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Avengers Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745884
Kudos: 16





	the (sub) tract ;; a Bucky fic --

**Author's Note:**

> m/n: i’m only here to make you feel good. conducting symphonies is my specialty: for this piece, i have chosen to go with dom!bucky, keep that in mind when (listening) to this piece. Should you read this and have a request, feel free to inbox me, I would love to turn your thoughts into a masterpiece. from me to you, i wish you many happy days, and please enjoy the concerto below. 
> 
> until next time, 
> 
> ( MAESTRO )

_**(( style/rating: feverish, needy, insatiable ))**_

**suggested song:** tear you apart - she wants revenge

\---

_Useless filth._

_Hole._

_Cum sleeve._

_Cunt._   
  


Though he had given you many names, Bucky knew you liked the foremost the best. Your eyes would roll back into chaos at the **_first_** one, when it was paired with his boot pressing your cheek to the ground, your hands bound and wrists raw from which restraints he used for that day. ** _Face down, ass up_** was how he liked you with the **_second_** ; easier to _rut_ , easier to _slap_ , easier to _knead_ \-- and he held no regard for you as you held tight to his ankles, the crack of the headboard hitting the wall rhythmically and lulling you into a haze; making you _stupid, dumb_ and _hungry for **more**_.

The **_third_** happened when he came from a night of work and it been rough on him, having had enough of his wretched life and taking it out on you -- by fucking you so full of his seed, your belly swelled beautifully. **_Fourth and final_** , he said on a whim, but with fervor when you fucked yourself back onto his cock to get your own release, relishing in the feeling of that word on your skin; as it was said with such disgust, that you could not control the slick that fell from your pussy in droves.

Any of these could get you at attention, could have you bending your knees to nuzzle at Bucky's clothed cock, **_begging and whimpering_** to be as close as was allotted to this man -- and you had long stopped questioning how you had gotten to this point, as resistance had always been futile with him, as far as matters with you were concerned.

You would gladly make yourself bare -- even it it meant opening up your ** _filthy_** insides -- nothing else mattered as long as he could see you. To breathe you in, to ensnare you; you were fine with being consumed if it was always him.

**Bucky obliged you.**

\--

Tonight was unlike any other, and it had somewhere close to a week that he had touched you, since he had filled you to the brim with his cock, since he even whispered your name while telling you to cum around him like a _good little slut_ \-- and it had been your fault. Punishment was what this was, for being insubordinate and not doing what was asked of you and even lying to your beloved in the process.

Normalcy was something that he was adamant about as well as keeping up appearances, and you loved that about him, as it meant that your life was not only about sex, and that he also cared for you a great bit. 

You were a college student and had been struggling lately, something that Bucky had noticed and has asked if he could help you with anything, to which you politely declined. 

A year ago, you had almost wanted to drop out and say “forget it”, as pursuing your dream of being an engineer working at some Stark lab was dwindling with every failed test and missed paper that piled up. Your family wasn’t in the picture and you were practically doing everything on your own with the meager help that was afforded from the state and the part time job that the university provided you. 

You were at your wit’s end, at least until you met him.

This standoffish, mostly quiet, yet unyielding man had been assigned to this area to patrol as part of some initiative the Avengers had signed on with your college and every person that whispered about him only had negative things to say. You were confused at this fact, as Tony Stark had always been one of your heroes, so surely, anyone that he picked to be in the Avengers couldn’t be all bad ? You’d seen the news and knew he was friends with Captain America, and that, plus your admiration for Tony had been enough for you to decide that Bucky wasn’t anything like the rumors. 

Innocently enough, your relationship started when you had been late for class, too preoccupied with your phone and adding bills up in your head, that you bumped into him full force, and it was two hits exactly; him hitting you, and you hitting the ground. His hand automatically shot out to save you, but you were just out of reach and hit your bottom anyway. The impact was painful and you winced -- as did he for other reasons, mostly at the idea of hurting someone else unintentionally -- only to look up and see his hand still being offered, which you took it. You apologized, and so did he, and you offered him a stick of gum before hurrying off, forgetting about him completely. 

It wasn’t until a few days later when you almost had a repeat offense, that he caught you this time, not even leaving room for you to fall. You laughed lightly at this, and brought up how it wouldn’t be good to keep running into you like this without being friends, if you were going to be this close. Bucky felt something stir inside that had not happened in quite a long time, as the chime of your laughter was enough to bring absolute bliss to his ears. He got to know you through the proper channels after this, and the ten month long depression you had been in, faded from a drought to a **_full blown oasis_**. 

Bucky was sweet, caring, and at times, a little dated when it came to his views -- but these were all qualities that you were learning to love, and he was opening up to you in many of the same ways. You realized in growing close, that things were changing for the better: your grades were good, you were less stressed out, you even had booked an engineering internship at Stark Industries with the help of Bucky to further along your dreams, and you noted that he too, had changed because of you. 

He spoke more, he laughed louder, and he felt less and less like he didn't deserve this sort of happiness, and more like he was meant to have it.

You both stumbled into sex with each other once you were ready, but it was a beautiful sort of falling that kept you both afloat. Bucky found out that he really liked the way you mewled at him when he took you into his arms, and you seemed to adore the way he knew your body despite how long you had been together. You both had insecurities, but they were laid bare; by pressing kisses to his cybernetic arm, and he returning them to you, who had always felt quite plain. 

It was then that you knew he had broken through to you, and you explored each other _fervently, feverish_ for another _gasp_ , another _nip_ , another _touch_. In discovering each other in this way, it was easy for you to fall into a routine, and before you knew it, your trust in him had blossomed and you relinquished any thoughts of not being completely owned by this man, all but washed away in the sea that was Bucky.

Or, so he had believed.

\--

Two days were left before your finals when all of this started and that declined help turned into full-blown panic on your end, and of course, Bucky picked up on your distress. He wasn't angry at you, perhaps a tad annoyed and disappointed, but never angry. In a last ditch effort, he chose to call in a favor to get your deadlines extended, and it was here, that it felt as if the campus (and you) breathed a collective sigh, you got two extra days to study and to tackle down any loose ends. 

For Bucky, he wanted you to realize that he was there for you and always had your best interests at heart, but that his kindness was not just there for show. He went about his business as usual, the comings and goings from the Avengers tower to check on you, going to dinner, making sure to text you to eat, but he refused to touch you. 

In retrospect, it was hard for him too, not being able to hear the moans you gave him when he bottomed out in the back of your throat, or even to feel your swallowing his seed, cum, snot and spit mixing and falling from your chin in a sort of beauty that only he could appreciate. 

It was hell, but he knew it was necessary and it all came to a head like he knew it would when you finally broke down in his arms and apologized to him, which is what he had wanted to hear all along.

The night stretched on to the point of dinner being cooked and then eaten, settling into something that seemed normal up until you felt a tingle up your spine as you looked across to Bucky, his eyebrows raised, the mood was much different now -- he had heard what he wanted and could finally oblige you in the ways he liked, but not without a little pain to compensate. 

**"Get over here, _cunt_."** was what you what you heard over the clanking of the plates you were stacking, your hand stilling over the silverware. You looked up and saw him seated still at the table, though he made a show of scooting his chair back to indicate to you, pointing to the spot in front of him. You moved immediately and went to stand right where he pointed, your hands coming to rest in your front where he could see them.

 **"Strip. Now."** he continued, and you deftly went about unhooking the halter dress you had on, letting it pool around your feet in a puddle. You were bare for him, and he licked his lips hungrily, choosing to stay silent as he let his eyes roam over you. By the time Bucky locked eyes with yours, you were shifting uncomfortably, the feeling of slick now beginning to gather at your core and slowly painting your thighs. 

He reached up with his metal arm to graze your hip, and you leaned into his cool touch, almost getting lost in it before he pulled you closer to him. You looked down at him and bit your lip, to which he smiled up at you and patted his lap. 

**"Lie across and use the chair legs to hold yourself in place."** There were no questions as you did as he commanded, draping yourself over his legs with your face down, and he let you adjust yourself with your ass in the air, his hand resting at the small of your back.

 **"Do you know what you did, _cunt_?"** came his question and you tensed up as his voice fell over you like dripping honey. He smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon and you got lost for a brief second before you answered.

"I do…" you breathed, and you braced yourself for what was to come, legs quaking as he began to speak again.

 **"List them."** was the soft command, and you gulped down air at this, keenly aware that your arousal was building and the thought to part your legs to rub your clit along his closed thigh was just as urgent. 

You breathed a shaky breath as you began listing your offenses: declining his help, lying about being stressed, procrastinating the homework, not eating properly, mental health negligence. Bucky made you list these, not only to sate his annoyance but for you to see why keeping these to yourself were bad, and why he was always there to let you know that you weren't alone.

 **"You know how we deal with _cunts_ such as yourself, don't you?"** he asked you, his voice low as he did so. You made a sound of affirmation, still terse at what was to come.

 **"Count your offenses, little girl. If you miss even _one_ , I will start over and keep starting over until you _get. it. right._ "** With every punctuation in his speech, he'd grabbed onto your neck and squeezed, soothing the soft skin at your nape, but never letting go as he continued.

**"You may begin."**

_One._

His metal hand came down hard on your left buttocks and you saw stars and shapes that you had never seen before. The pain was blinding, and you savored the feeling. 

_Two._

This time, his hand slithered to part your legs just so after the almost deafening slap, fingers toying with the edge of your sex as he watched you writhe beneath him, heat radiating from your already sore behind.

_Three._

The stars were back, but your arousal had gone into full force here, and you panted like an animal in heat, too far gone in a mixture of pain and the sweetest bliss.

_Four._

Bucky brought down his palm and managed to hit both sides of your ass, and the pain had you flush against him, your clit rubbing _deliciously_ against the grain of his jeans, and you cried out--

Five.

Once again, you cried out as you felt the sting of his palm, and you settled against him to brace yourself again, only feel the cool edge of Bucky's fingers toying at your now soaked entrance, slipping inside easily. The 'thank you's that tumbled from your lips hung in the air for a minute and Bucky savoured the feeling of how needy you were, how absolutely desperate you were for him. You groaned as those digits **_stretched and pulled and grazed_ **at you, your release not far at all… and his hold on your neck tightened a bit, just as he spoke to you softly but just loud enough for you to hear.

 **"That's a good _cunt_. Should I give you a reward?"** was his reply, and you nodded helplessly, just as he fucked his fingers against your sweet spot, the sounds of any reply you could have made now garbled in your already wet throat.

 **"Cum for me, doll."** Your fluttering eyes snapped open at this, and you rocked your hips to get the friction you needed against his clothed thigh, and your bundle of nerves responded in kind. It took no time at all for you to clench around the digits that ravaged you, and you came hard with your head slanted towards the ground, breathing heavy as you tried to find your way back to the arms that held you.

Bucky brought his now dripping fingers up to your mouth, prodding at your lips until you accepted them, and he watched you clean them off with vague regard, your body still trembling against his own.

 **"I'm not done with you, _cunt_. But, I'll let you rest for now, understand?" **He began and with the hand not in your mouth, he smoothed his way along your back, before resting at your ass, kneading gently and cupping his hand at the swell of your buttocks, a gesture that betrayed the words he had just spoken to you. You shivered at this and turned a little to look up at him, and you noticed his blown out pupils as he looked to you, feeling the tug at your abdomen again signalling your need.

"I understand, sir. I heed your words and _**obey.**_ "


End file.
